


Orange

by SymphonyWizard



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/SymphonyWizard
Summary: The final arc in the story that Getting Closure and Beautiful Deathtrap are a part of.Somewhere during season seven, with references to "Wrath."To Sky: I'm in a good mood and I figured you'd enjoy this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fallen_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Sky/gifts).



She forgot how to smile.  Or at least that's how it felt.  Her fingernails were bitten down to their nubs.  Her hands were dry and calloused.  Without a proper vanity table, she could only hope for the best when she brushed her hair and kept it tied back and out of her face.  A hairbrush was a luxury.  The ball that she listlessly bounced against the wall was a luxury.  Hell, her hairband was a luxury. Her wardrobe was exclusively made up of orange jumpsuits.

Day after day it was the same routine.  Roused by the buzzer, shower with fifty other women, meals that weren't awful, but weren't great either, work, work, work, time in the yard where everybody tries to ignore the high walls, the barbed wire-tipped fences, and the guard with rifles, work, lunch, more work, dinner, and return to cell where she tried to sleep on the thin mattress with no blanket.  When she arrived at the prison, news of her crimes quickly spread across the place.  She wasn't the only one guilty of embezzlement and attempted murder, but when the other women found out what she did to her ex-boyfriend's fiancee, she quickly became unpopular.  A group of them cornered her in the prison yard her first day and she got the worst beating she thought humanly possible.  Two black eyes, three broken ribs, a busted lip, a broken arm, bruises all over her body...and she thought she was lucky that she still had all of her teeth.  

Why are they admonishing her?  They are murderers, child molesters, rapists, robbers, racketeers, and psychopaths.  Kind of like her ex-husband.   _He's_ the one who should be in prison!  All she did was try to rid the world of his poison once and for all.  She almost succeeded, but her ex-boyfriend was afraid of getting blood on his hands and he stopped her.  How can he act so high and mighty?  And her best friend stole him from her.  Bitch!  Slut!  Well, who was she to complain?  It's not like her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her.  

Now she has to live behind bars for the next twenty years to life with no parole.

It took quite some time before her body had fully healed, but she was a pariah in a place full of pariahs.  No one sat with her in the mess hall.  No one shared her cell.  No one spoke to her.  For a time, when she walked onto the yard or into the mess hall, or into the workshop, all conversation stopped and eyes full of hate and disgust hit her like a freight train.  Perhaps her ex-husband played a role in this Mark of Cain she wore.  Nowadays, no one noticed her if they could avoid it.  

It came as quite a surprise when two of the correctional officers came and told her that she had a visitor.  They must have been told that she was extra dangerous if not one, but two officers came to cuff her wrists and ankles and escort her to the visiting room.  Even in a prison, walking around in chains is a walk of shame.  At least where she was concerned.

She entered the room and could not believe her eyes when she saw who was on the other side of the window.  

"Lex..." she breathed.  She had barely used her voice in so long that it sounded pitifully dull.  Not rich and silky like it used to be.

Her ex-husband waited patiently as her cuffs were removed and she took a seat in the chair across from him.  Barely showing any emotion, she picked up the phone and he followed suit.  

"Lana," he said.  "It's been awhile."

Her lip curled into a mocking smile.  "Come to gloat?"

His response was not what she expected.  He shook his head.  "What a monster you turned out to be," he sounded almost sad for her.

"I have you to thank for that," said Lana as sweetly as she could.  

Lex blinked several times.  "You make it sound like I  _put_ this monstrosity in you."  He shook his head.  "Monsters aren't made overnight, Lana."

She said nothing.

"Everybody has darkness in them and if I did anything, I brought it to the surface," he explained.  "And why do you look at me like I am a monster?"

Lana blinked and cocked her head.  "Are you really asking me that?"

Lex scoffed.  "I didn't steal from my vault, I didn't siphon ten million from my accounts, I didn't almost kill Chloe because I was jealous because of her engagement to Clark."

Lana stayed silent.  One day, she had gone to see Clark and somehow, through a bolt of lightning, she acquired his powers.  Talk about intoxicating.  She had then tried to seduce him, telling him that now that she had powers like him, they could have a real relationship.  She tried to kiss him, even managed to rip off his shirt.  But he resisted her.  He  _resisted_ her.  And then Chloe came home from the Daily Planet and Lana saw the engagement ring on her finger.  It was a simple, yet beautiful silver ring with eight small diamonds on it--one for every year that Chloe had waited for Clark to return her feelings, or so that's how Clark explained it.  First she steals Clark from her and next thing she knows they are engaged?  And the wedding was a week from that day?

Lana just snapped.  Before Clark could do anything about it, she punched Chloe so hard she flew straight through the wall of the barn.  Many of her ribs were broken and there were several splinters in her.  She will never forget the look on Clark's face.  If the look of contempt he gave her when she returned to Smallville from Shanghai was bad enough, this was a stab to the heart.  He looked at her like she was a monster.  

"Who are you?" were his words.

Heartbroken, she sped, well  _super_ -sped off the Kent property.  She still had a score to settle.  After getting a hard drive from Lex's vault, she went to the Daily Planet and tried to get the editor, Grant Gabriel to put it into the paper.  The moron didn't listen.  If no one was going to bring Lex down for her, she was going to have to do it herself.  She came close.  She almost killed Lex, but Clark, acting all high and mighty the way he always does, stopped her.  Why did he care?  Lex had wronged him just as much.   

"I will have you know that Chloe has fully recovered," said Lex, bringing her back to the present.  "Thanks to the best doctors in Metropolis, she is back on her feet."  He sighed and shook his head again.  "I warned you what would happen if you tried to rip Clark and Chloe apart."

Lana scoffed.  "Don't flatter yourself; you're no saint."

"No, I'm not," agreed Lex.  "But you are the one the bad side of this window."  He looked down at his watch.  "Oh, look at the time.  I have wedding to attend."

Lana blinked.

"Oh, yes, um due to your rude intervention, Clark and Chloe have had to delay their wedding.  I found out recently that they have had everything in set for awhile now and were just waiting for Chloe to get out of the hospital and her bandages.  She doesn't even look as if she had had any injuries recently."  Lex looked thoughtful.  "You can imagine my surprise when I was invited to the wedding, but I guess good deeds really do bare fruit.  It's too bad you're in prison.  I did get a glimpse of Chloe's wedding gown and it is gorgeous.  Well, I guess you will never know the contentment that exchanging vows with Clark Kent could bring."

The most contemptuous of smiles spread across his lips.  "I thought it was bliss when I saw my father behind bars, but seeing you behind bars?  I have a new holiday.  Goodbye, Lana."  With that, he hung up the phone and she watched as he disappeared out the door.  She paid no attention as the officers cuffed her again and escorted her out of the room.

Back to her cell.

Back to hell.

Back to her new home.


End file.
